


Autre Chose

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoh can't understand what Feilong sees in Akihito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autre Chose

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Hong Kong arc.

It happened that evening, an evening that will forever be etched in Yoh's memories. He figured he'd remember even when he becomes old and senile, IF he becomes old and senile. The memory was just that powerful.

After guarding Feilong's door earlier and hearing him grunt and moan while Akihito screamed and begged, he had for an instant dreamed he was Akihito at that time. He so wanted to be the one bringing Feilong pleasure, hearing him moan for him. Only for him.

The helicopter had taken off from atop the Baishe Headquarters, disappearing into the horizon. Feilong had left for an emergency meeting in Wuhan with a business associate. Judging by the man's harsh tone on the phone he knew something had gone terribly wrong; leaving was unavoidable for the Baishe leader.

Yoh stood by the guard railing on the rooftop, both hands in his pocket as he watched the helicopter disappear into the sky line. Feilong had consumed his thoughts as of late. Ever since the man had taken Akihito, something had changed. At first Feilong was cold and daunting, not caring for Akihito's well being but he had noticed after a while that that had slowly started to change. He wished he hadn't noticed, because he'd always wanted the man, and the fact that he seemed to be becoming attached to Akihito caused a flurry of emotions to let loose inside him.

As he watched the helicopter become a small dot in the sky, he wished Feilong had said something to him, anything other than to look after Akihito. He wanted the man so bad it was beginning to hurt. He hoped to run his hand through that silken long hair and to caress Feilong's smooth skin, touching him in places guaranteed to send him over the edge, hearing him scream his name in ecstasy the way Akihito screamed his.

He was becoming hot just from thinking of the beautiful dragon.

He was deep in his thoughts when light footsteps could be heard coming towards him. Judging from the sound he knew it wasn't the heavy work shoes of one of Feilong's men. It had to be Akihito.

"Why are you here?" Yoh asked a bit coldly, not turning to look at the other.

"I…um, since Feilong isn't here I thought I'd take some pictures. I can't go anywhere else," Akihito answered. He wondered why the otherwise rigid man was behaving the way he was.

Yoh turned around to look at Akihito, who stood with a small digital camera in his hand.

"It was a gift from Fei," Akihito grinned sheepishly as his eyes darted away from Yoh's cold ones. He was suddenly becoming uncomfortable.

The wind had blown harshly for a second, causing Akihito's scent to waft in Yoh's direction.

" _So Feilong took him before he left,"_ Yoh thought as he took a deep breath. He could smell Feilong's scent as the boy stood before him.

Akihito didn't know what to do or say, so he just stood there. He did not want to go back to his 'cell' so he tried not to provoke Yoh. It was clear in his eyes something was bothering him even though he tried to hide it.

Yoh was losing it, and fast. The fact that he could practically smell Feilong on Akihito made his own emotions slowly but surely go awry. He couldn't understand what both Asami and Feilong could see in such a brat. But right now strange thoughts were entering his mind, especially since he knew he was in charge of Akihito and only he reported to Feilong. It was like some dark demon was prodding him to do something, anything with the scent of Feilong strongly caressing his senses. He looked at Akihito; a hard cold look which he knew was evident when he saw the boy flinch, his hazel eyes looking at him. Judging by the way Akihito's pupil dilated, he knew the drugs Feilong had given him were still coursing through his system; clouding his judgment.

Yoh acted on impulse.

"Come here," Yoh instructed as he grabbed Akihito's arm and led him back inside the building. He hurriedly made his way to one of the empty rooms inside which was on a floor no one used.

"Wha…?"

Akihito looked bewildered at the man as he dragged him along. He was confused and a little scared at the man's behavior. He felt a sense of dread wash over him.

Yoh kept his expression blank as he looked at Akihito but he knew he would do something he'd regret. He wanted to know why both Feilong and Asami were fighting over this boy. Why Feilong seemed to have taken a liking to the brat and why the Baishe leader wouldn't even look his way. It made him angry when he thought about it.

"Let me go!" Akihito shouted as Yoh held on to his arm and pinned him against the wall. He could feel the man's breath on his skin as his face came inches away from his, seemingly searching his features for something.

"Why you?" Yoh asked and he kissed Akihito hard on the lips.

Akihito was confused by the question but soon forgot about it as the man's hot tongue delved into his mouth. Yoh was kissing him hard and rough and he felt like his tongue was about to be torn.

"Mmmph, mmph," Akihito grunted as he used both hands to try and pry the other away from him. He was pushing on the man's arm in an effort to get him to ease himself off but Yoh kept himself grounded against him, pinning him with his weight.

" _He tastes like Feilong. I can tell it's his essence on his lips."_

Yoh couldn't control himself anymore and flung the boy on the king size bed not far from their position.

Akihito yelped as his arms were grabbed and he was pushed roughly unto a bed nearby.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?" the blond screamed as Yoh climbed on top of him and kissed him again, this time a little less roughly. Akihito could feel his cock hardening as Yoh rubbed his clothed groin against his. He knew something was wrong with this picture, but he couldn't stop the sensations coursing through his body at the man's touch. He wanted more.

"Yoh…..don't," Akihito moaned as the man pushed one hand inside his pants to knead his erection. His skin still felt sensitive to the touch and he knew the drugs Feilong had given him hadn't completely worn off yet. For that reason alone he wanted more.

Yoh was suddenly consumed by his demons. He sucked on Akihito's neck roughly, listening as he moaned out loud. He didn't know what to expect but he definitely did not expect to be feeling the way he was. He was hot and wanting more of the boy beneath him.

"Aaaaaah."

Akihito could not hold back a moan as Yoh pulled one of his hardened nubs into his mouth after quickly pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side. He could feel the man's erection poking him in his stomach as he moved along his body. He so wanted to be fucked; not that Feilong wasn't enough, and he still felt sore from how the man handled him, but the drugs were still working in his system working and it made him want it against his better judgment.

"Yoh, enter me….please," Akihito begged.

"Shut up, don't speak," Yoh whispered as he pulled the top of Akihito's jeans. He didn't want to hear his voice, he didn't want to be reminded of who he was about to screw.

Akihito lifted his hips so Yoh could pull the garments off his body.

Yoh then quickly pulled his zipper down and freed his erection. Which for some reason was glistening with precome. He never knew he could ever get it up for Akihito, mainly because Feilong was the one he wanted, but then again Akihito smelt and tasted of the Baishe leader and that alone was over riding his senses. He thought maybe if he couldn't be with Feilong directly, he'd go the indirect way. Through Akihito.

Yoh used the precome that was dripping from the tip of Akihito's erection as lube. He coated two fingers in the sticky substance and used those fingers to roughly enter the boy's body.

"Aaaaah," Akihito cried at the intrusion as Yoh pushed both his legs forward, exposing his ass to his view. He whimpered and moaned breathily as the man moved his fingers in a scissoring motion. He felt extremely hot and needy as a direct result of Yoh's ministration and arched his back as the man's fingers went deeper inside his body.

" _Why the hell am I so flustered?"_ Yoh asked himself as he looked at the erotic expression plastered on the boy's face. Akihito's milky white skin was glistening with a sheen of sweat and his bangs had begun to stick to his forehead. He listened to all the erotic moans and whimpers as they escaped the boy's lips, pulling him in for a moment and causing him to see what it was the powerful men saw in him. He was _very_ sexually appealing.

"Fuck!" Akihito shouted and threw his head back as the man held his erection and started to stroke it while he fingered him. His body quivered with delight as the sensations attacked his nerves. He was so caught up in the pleasure his mind had become clouded and he could only focus on the fingers inside him. He was so close to the edge, his orgasm moments away when he inadvertently screamed.

"FEILONG!"

That triggered it all. the sudden shift in atmosphere and the stopping of everything that went on in the room in one instant.

Yoh was breathing hard but he took one look at the boy and realized what was happening. He wasn't solving his problems; he was only making it worse. He removed his fingers, wiped it in Akihito's shirt then stepped away from the bed hastily.

"Why did you stop?" Akihito asked as he slowly regained his senses. His breath came in short pants and he really wanted the man to continue, he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Get out," Yoh instructed harshly, apparently he didn't realize what he just said. He sat on the edge of the bed, his erection dying completely. He was happy he was able to stop himself before it went any further but it also ate at him that it had gotten that far. Firstly, Feilong would kill him if he fucked Akihito and then after that Asami would dig up his grave and kill him all over again. It was double suicide.

Akihito was confused and bewildered at the man's words. How could he tell him to get out after doing that to him? He hadn't reached release yet.

"B….but…," Akihito started as he gingerly sat up in the bed and looked at the man.

"I said get the fuck OUT!" Yoh growled vehemently.

Akihito quickly grabbed his clothes and scrambled out of the bedroom.

" _What the fuck was I thinking? I'm dead,"_ Yoh thought to himself. He knew if Feilong had even suspected anything he would be buried somewhere. He'd be left to rot where crows would be able to eat his eyeballs and intestines.

"Fuck it," Yoh sighed as he looked at the ceiling while he lay on his back. His minds was suddenly clouded with the thought of Feilong and how good it would feel to have the Baishe leader himself underneath him in bed, not some peripheral doppelganger his clouded mind suddenly decided was acceptable.

Suddenly his phone vibrated and he fished it out of his pocket to answer.

"Feilong-sama," Yoh greeted. He had seen the man's name flash on the LED screen before answering.

"What's happening there?" He heard Feilong ask in a calm voice over the phone. He suddenly felt very nervous.

"Nothing Feilong-sama, everything is in order on this end."

"Good….and Yoh," Feilong said. "Make sure Akihito is taken care of until I get back."

"Hai, Feilong-sama," he answered while his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

He was so dead.


End file.
